


Remember?

by victorquinnn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Depression, F/M, References to Depression, Work In Progress, friends to lovers?, i might make a playlist for this story in the future since music helps me write a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorquinnn/pseuds/victorquinnn
Summary: Have you ever watched your best friend go through depression for the first time and there's nothing you can do to make them feel better? Have you ever gone through depression?Ashley Stevens and Alexander Ryan, two best friends who have known each other their entire lives. Closest any best friends can be. Nothing more. Nothing less. But with Alex suffering from chronic depression after coming home from an unnamed trip, Ashley will have to be strong for the both of them.





	Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> I am kind of unsure where this story will be going but it is a MAJOR work in progress. I have little written on it but I figured I would post this and see if people like it and if anyone could give me any directional pointers. My brain has been fried for a while. But good luck with all of this mess if I continue it.

I remember watching him laugh, his smile was always contagious and I could feel myself slowly start to smile with him. That was before everything; before he had left, and when he came back, his smile was no longer the same. I watched as he smiled at me the emptiness of said smile causing a dull pain in my heart. The look in his gray eyes telling me he wanted the same I had wanted all those years ago. I couldn't watch him slowly deteriorate into the nothingness I once let take over me.

The sparkle that was once in his eyes, when he used to talk about his passions, is gone as if something had just ripped it straight out of him. His laugh wasn't the same, now he laughed as if he were being forced to, not the genuine laugh I had come to love. The way he dressed wasn't the same either instead of the multiple colors he owned were all replaced with dark, sad colors. Just like mine had looked before he had come into my life and slowly helped me back up onto my feet.

I had tried to help him so many times, but all I was met with was a simple _"I'm fine"_ with a weak smile trying convincing himself of the clear lie. Maybe if I had gone with him maybe he wouldn't be like _this_. Would he still have his sparkle? I want to see him truly smile back at me when we talk about stupid things. I want _him_ back.

Even when I tell him I love him I'm met with a sad smile and an _"I know you"_ do followed with him going back to staring off towards the plain white wall of our small apartment.


End file.
